


En toute honnêteté

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En toute honnêteté, Paul aussi s'inquiète. (Saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	En toute honnêteté

Ils courent.

Burrows lui a emboîté le pas avec à peine une pointe d’hésitation, mais Scofield s’est attardé une ou deux secondes en arrière. Paul ne sait pas trop s’il s’inquiète pour le type resté au sol ou s’il se demande s’il peut faire confiance à leur sauveur providentiel, mais il se dit qu’un jour, cette propension à tout peser et mesurer risque de causer la perte de Scofield. Il faudrait vraiment qu’il apprenne à réagir instinctivement. Il suffit de voir comment réagir instinctivement a sauvé Sara ; Paul court un peu plus vite, agacé par cette idée.

En toute honnêteté, Paul aussi s’inquiète pour Mahone. Enfin... il s’inquiète de Mahone. Il n’est pas sûr de l’avoir tué et il regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de vérifier. Si Mahone n’est pas mort, il risque de ne pas avoir apprécié la plaisanterie d’être pris pour cible. Et Paul ne redoute pas l’agent du FBI, mais il a déjà bien assez de problèmes et d’ennemis sans s’en créer de nouveaux. Mieux vaut commencer par éliminer les anciens.

Ils courent et Burrows fait un boucan d’enfer sur l’asphalte, près de lui. Paul se demande quel genre de fugitif porte des santiags. Des foutues santiags pour courir.

\- - - - -

Ils sont essoufflés quand ils arrivent à sa voiture banale et anonyme (mais équipée comme il se doit) et Paul déverrouille les portières à distance afin de ne pas perdre de précieuses secondes. Il sait qu’il ne va pas falloir longtemps aux complices de Kim pour comprendre ce qui est en train de passer. Pour penser comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer.

Ils sont essoufflés mais Paul soupçonne que ça a plus à voir avec la surprise, l’excitation du moment, la montée d’adrénaline, que l’épuisement de la course elle-même. Parce que, pour autant qu’il se souvienne, les deux frères ont pas mal couru dans les heures ayant suivi leur évasion, ils ont de l’entraînement.

Oh, et en toute honnêteté, Paul est bien placé pour savoir que Burrows a de bons poumons. Une excellente capacité à retenir l’air. La seule personne à l’avoir plus impressionné que Burrows en la matière... ? Sara. Ca, c’est une femme qui a du souffle.

Burrows se laisse tomber sur le siège avant près de lui. Scofield glisse sur la banquette arrière et il attache sa ceinture de sécurité.

Evidemment.

\- - - - -

Ils roulent. Paul conduit comme un citoyen modèle. Il sent le regard de Burrows fixé sur lui, inquisiteur.

« On se connaît ? » lui demande-t-il finalement...

... et Paul lui répond :

« Pas que je sache. »

Juste des jours et des jours de filature, d’observation, de notes, de photos. Mais s’il a bien fait son travail, Burrows n’a rien remarqué (au pire, il connaît la sensation des mains de Paul étroitement serrées autour de son cou). Et il est quelqu’un qui fait bien son travail.

En tout cas, jusqu’à récemment, il n’avait jamais eu de problème.

Burrows hausse les épaules et laisse tomber mais Paul croise le regard intrigué du petit frère par l’intermédiaire du rétroviseur.

En toute honnêteté, Paul n’aimerait pas que Burrows réalise que c’est lui qui a tué la mère de sa progéniture, ni qu’il le reconnaisse et se souvienne qu’il a tenté de le tuer lui. Il n’aimerait pas non plus que Scofield l’apprenne : un homme capable de se faire emprisonner pour sauver son frère risque de réagir... brutalement face à quelqu’un ayant tenté de l’assassiner. Sans parler de l’incident avec Sara. Quelque chose dit à Paul que leurs relations dépassaient le cadre médecin-patient (et personnel pénitentiaire-détenu) et que Scofield désapprouverait sans doute ses méthodes d’interrogatoire. Paul a confiance en ses capacités à retomber sur ses pieds et se sortir de n’importe quelle situation. Mais s’il pouvait éviter de devoir exercer ce genre de talents _maintenant_...

\- - - - -

Ils tournent, roulent, roulent, tournent, roulent, tournent, tournent... Paul pense que Burrows est un peu paumé dans les changements de direction, il est bien trop occupé à le surveiller comme un chien de chasse surveillerait sa proie (ce qui ne manque pas d’une ironie ravissant littéralement Paul). Scofield, lui, lui accorde à peine un regard, mais Paul sait que son cerveau de petit génie est en train de stocker chaque circonvolution de leur trajet. Dans quel but, Scofield ne le sait sans doute pas plus que lui, mais il stocke et archive.

Où ils sont n’est pas pour l’instant très important. Ce qui compte, c’est de _qui_ ils sont loin : ils sont loin des flics, du FBI et surtout, des gens de Kim. Kim est incroyablement naïf s’il a pensé que Paul se laissait prendre à son jeu. Bien sûr que Kim n’a pas suivi à la lettre le plan qu’il lui a communiqué ; bien sûr que si Paul avait laissé deux secondes de plus à Mahone, celui-ci l’aurait vraisemblablement tué (aurait essayé, en tout cas). Kim est peut-être rusé, roué, doué, mais Paul a fait _ça_ avant lui. Bien avant lui.

La question, à présent, est de savoir si Paul fera encore _ça_ après lui. Il peut livrer Burrows et Scofield à Caroline en mains propres et attendre sagement la récompense ; Caroline étant Caroline, il ne considère pas tout à fait cela comme une option viable. Il peut faire chanter Caroline en utilisant Burrows et Scofield et obtenir d’elle... ce qui lui passera par la tête ; c’est une option attrayante. Il peut réduire Caroline à néant en aidant Burrows et Scofield à tout révéler ; c’est une option... destructrice mais non dénuée d’intérêt.

Il sait qu’il veut Caroline enchaînée. Il ne sait pas encore s’il la veut enchaînée mais reconnaissante, ou enchaînée et redevable, ou encore enchaînée au point de se trouver en pleine procédure d’impeachment – pour commencer. Mais enchaînée dans tous les cas.

Honnêtement, Paul n’a pas encore décidé quelle saveur aurait la revanche.

FIN


End file.
